Dance with me
by thedarkrescuer
Summary: "Selphie mused to herself it was the best thing she could've ever ask for." adult!Squall/Selphie fluff


_Hello there! It's one-shot time! Song mentioned it was "Stirb Nicht Vor Mir" by Rammstein. Except that in this world German = Centrian for the sake of practicity._

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, but I love and have fun with them._

* * *

Selphie sat comfy in the living room couch, drinking some hot cocoa while waiting for her husband to come out of his late night shower; they had a busy day, as their routine had dictated ever since they became the parents of a baby boy, now 7, and thus had to readapt their everyday life to this little person they loved and had together.

Living in Trabia since their marriage, 8 years ago, they asked Headmaster Cid to be dismissed from their former occupations, they were relocated and were now both teachers in the rebuilt Trabia Garden; she teaches how to use para-magic and Squall's job is to train the new cadets in the battlefield with practical lessons.

They didn't imagine they would've come this far, though; since Ultimecia's defeat, a lot had happened in their lives, enough to bring them together in what seemed an illogical decision, surreal even - in 6 months, after the Fated Children triumphed, they unexpectedly fell in love. Yet the two persisted and eventually prospered with their love, that only grew stronger with the passing of the years.

Selphie mused to herself it was the best thing she could've ever ask for; Squall and Noel were her biggest treasures in life, and she would cherish them forever. And having Sir Laguna as her father-in-law, Ellone, Kiros and Ward being a part of her family also made it all the more special. She wasn't alone in this world anymore, and now had people who loved her. Ever since she grew up in the Orphanage in Centra, all she wanted was a big and loud family, surrounded by lots of laughter and chattering and warmth. And while Squall didn't fit the description of boisterousness, he didn't mind hers and loved her all the same. Besides, Noel was a spunky, energetic kid that made it up for his father's usual calm behavior.

With a soft smile playing on her lips, she decided to turn on the radio and laughed to herself when the song playing was one she knew pretty well.

"What's so funny?" Squall asked, having just left the shower and drying his hair with a towel. She gave him an impish smile as she offered him a sip of her cocoa. He obliged, holding the cup and drinking it but still waited for an answer.

"Pay attention to the radio." She pointed to their stereo and he arched an eyebrow, focusing on the melody.

"Oh. I know this song." He turned to her with a small smile of his own "Is that why you looked so happy?"

"Not just that but… Yeah! It's our song!" She gestured enthusiastically "It even played on our first dance in our wedding!" Selphie's smile was as big and bright as it was on that beautiful day they made their vows to each other.

Selphie got up from the couch, approaching her husband with a knowing smile, grabbing the cocoa cup and placing it on a table next to the couch.

"Uh-uh. Are you going to ask me what I think you will?"

"Yessss." Selphie giggled, unable to stop grinning; Her smiles were always so full of warmth like the sunshine, Squall thought, he couldn't think of living without them.

He sighed, putting the towel around his neck and allowing his wife to position themselves for a dance in the middle of the living room; She placed his right hand on her hip, grabbed the left one with her right as she started to pace, coaxing him to follow her swiftly on the wooden floor.

Squall would always complain that he didn't like to dance, and what he learned back in his teen years was just for the sake of future missions, to "approach their targets" and all that stuff she was already familiar with. Yet deep down he enjoyed it, guiding her in their little waltzing, this one not nearly as neat or as professional as it should with choreographed steps, but it was _perfect_, just like back in the day they decided they would be with each other forever.

Selphie loved to sing along, so she made a little show herself for them trying to mouth and mimic each of the singers' expressions, as the song went by; This one, their personal favorite, was a male and female duet, the man was singing with his deep voice in what was ancient Centrian, and the woman sang in the common language. Squall secretly liked it how his wife would imitate each singer every time she heard it, and sang along with them, having a small thing for her theatrics and dramatic gestures as Selphie - being taught Centrian since she was a child - loved to put some of her own spin as she interpreted each part as they danced, much to Squall's amusement.

The song was about a secret love a woman found in her dreams, and her, despite not knowing who the person truly is, still pursued them every night, both deeply lost in each other to care about the real, physical barrier between them; would they ever meet outside the dream world and find true happiness? Squall didn't know - in fact he didn't mind the sappiness of it all - but was pretty sure that he and Selphie were luckier. And this, them together now, was all he needed to know.

He smiled at Selphie while she was finishing singing along ("_Iiiich warte hiiiiier"_ \- she seemed to have a liking for imitating the man's part, especially this verse) both waltzing slowly, bodies almost glued on each other, feeling their mutual warmth. As the song faded out, they stayed like that, feet slightly - if barely - moving, guiding them, while Selphie rested her head on Squall's shoulder, nuzzling him, inhaling the fresh scent of his bathing cologne and minty shampoo, humming to herself happily.

She looked up to find his amused look, a soft smile on his lips, and she decided she was the luckiest woman in the world. Well, she decided that every single day, and today wasn't different. Just… good.

"Ew, are you two going to kiss in front of me?" Their son's voice came from the corner of the room, and they both blushed at the sight of Noel rubbing his eyes tiredly, hugging his Moogle plushie with one hand. "It's too late and I wanna go to sleep! Song's too loud."

Selphie grinned evilly as she left her husband's tight embrace and walked towards the boy in his cute navy blue pajamas. "Well, not anymore, Mr. Noel! You shall dance with us tonight! Mom and dad will fill you with kisses!" She made grabby hands at him while the boy faked disgust and winced.

"No, mom! Not that!" He laughed brightly as she tickled his sides and hugged him, pulling him up to her arms and planting kisses on his cheeks.

"Oof! You're getting so big that one day won't be able to carry you, but while I can, I will hug and bite and spin you around!" the boy continued giggling at his mother, who started to spin their bodies around as they laughed together.

"But I want to get even bigger, and soon! I can't wait to train to be like you two!" Said the boy with enthusiasm.

"That can wait, Noel. You should just enjoy your time as much as you can." Squall said as he decided that he had to join them, pulling Noel to his arms to carry their son, planting one kiss on the boy's forehead, and Selphie hugged them both.

"Yeah." She agreed. "Just like this."

Noel closed his eyes and smiled as the song played again in the radio, much to the family's amusement, and they stayed together like that, with Selphie singing along, softly now, the three of them in a loving embrace.


End file.
